Stupiditea
by Abby and Jes
Summary: Après la guerre, tout va bien pour Draco. Lui et sa mère ont été innocentés par le Magenmagot, il s'est refait des amis et il a même quelqu'un dans sa vie. Enfin, tout allait bien pour Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à fantasmer sur un certain roux sans comprendre pourquoi. Slash Draco/Surprise - TwoShot
1. Partie 1

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Stupiditea

**Couple** : Draco/Surprise

**Genre** : Romance/ Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autre, à JKR.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de « surprise », et Jes dans celle de Draco.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture

**Bêta correctrice** : Harmonie

**Résumé** : Après la guerre, tout va bien pour Draco. Lui et sa mère ont été innocentés par le Magenmagot, il s'est refait des amis et il a même quelqu'un dans sa vie. Enfin, tout allait bien pour Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à fantasmer sur un certain roux sans comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

**Note Abby** : Ah ah, on a tenu quatre jours sans écrire ensemble mais nous revoilà xD. J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit OS parti d'un délire ^^. Bonne lecture !

**Note Jes** : Nous revoici déjà avec une autre histoire, en deux parties. J'espère que le couple surprise vous plaira. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! (^-^)

**Note correctrice** : Bon alors que dire sur cette première partie, c'est la première fois que je lis une histoire sur ce couple surprise mais j'aime plutôt au final et j'ai hâte de lire la seconde partie pour savoir comment cela finira entre eux. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Stupiditea**

**Partie 1 sur 2**

**POV Draco**

Sentant sa bouche explorer mon corps, je gémis, perdu et excité. Il engloutit rapidement ma hampe qui ne demandait que ça et je me tortillai entre les draps, criant mon plaisir comme un fou.

- Oh oui... Ron... continue, suppliai-je.

Il le fit, faisant aller sa bouche autour de moi de plus en plus vite. Je répétai son prénom comme une litanie et me sentis soudain trembler.

...

Je me réveillai et vis immédiatement son visage choqué, la bouche ouverte. Je clignai des yeux et dis, avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer quoi que ce soit, étant certain que mon rêve avait dû être bruyant :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Oh, vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas, répondis-je mal à l'aise en remarquant que j'avais sali les draps.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

- Vu ton état, je pensais que tu serais un peu plus au courant que ça, grimaça-t-il en montrant les draps souillés.

- Je...

Je me tus, ne sachant pas quoi répondre pour me défendre, si tant est que j'avais eu une chance que ça marche.

Je me relevai, grimaçant et allai prendre ma baguette restée sur mon bureau. Je revins ensuite, toujours nu comme au jour de ma naissance et lançai un sort de nettoyage sur les draps, puis rougissant et n'osant plus le regarder, je murmurai tout en allant vers la salle de bains :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je... vais me nettoyer.

- Tu sais, dit-il en élevant un peu la voix pour que je l'entende malgré la distance entre nous, je comprends que tu fantasmes sur d'autres gens. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas le mec le plus sexy de la planète, loin de là, alors je comprends. Vraiment.

J'entendis du mouvement dans la chambre et bientôt, il se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il reprit plus doucement :

- Mais... Ron ?! Ça, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Enfin... qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Finit-il dans un murmure.

Je finis de me nettoyer et me plaçai devant lui, prenant son visage en coupe :

- Je... Il n'a rien de plus que toi. Il est hideux, sans aucune éducation ni bonne manière. Je te le promets, je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant. Tu crois que ça pourrait être à cause de la potion de cet après-midi. Je l'ai carrément foiré, je sais et on était d'accord là-dessus, mais on aurait peut-être dû demander à ton parrain quand même.

- Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. On pourrait demander en effet à Severus, continuai-je ensuite. Je suis désolé. Pardon.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau, me collant à lui, et entourai sa nuque de mes bras. Puis, je me reculai et demandai, taquin :

- Et toi, il t'arrive de fantasmer ?

Il rougit violemment mais n'ajouta rien pendant un petit moment avant de souffler :

- Ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois et je ne sais même pas pourquoi... mais c'était avant l'incident de cet après-midi alors.

Je fus déçu, cela ne m'étant pas arrivé avant ce soir depuis que nous nous étions plus ou moins mis en couple, mais je n'en montrai rien et dis, tout en retournant au lit :

- Et sur qui était-ce ?

Je fis bouger mes sourcils mais je devais avouer que j'avais beaucoup de mal à garder contenance.

Nous ne nous étions certes jamais dit des "je t'aime", ni rien du tout, mais... je ne savais pas, l'imaginer fantasmer sur un autre alors que nous étions ensemble, me faisait mal.

- Ne fais pas cette tête d'accord ?! C'était au tout début, avant que l'on ne se mette véritablement ensemble et... et bien, ton parrain venait encore de m'engueuler pour une potion mal faite et... je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé, vraiment ! Et depuis, je ne fantasme plus que sur toi, promis. Peut-être même un peu trop et jamais aux bons moments, gémit-il en rougissant encore plus.

J'écarquillai les yeux, avant d'exploser de rire.

- Tu... tu as fantasmé sur... mon... parrain.

Il devint rouge écarlate et me poussa un peu.

- Ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plait. Le mois qui a suivi était suffisamment gênant comme ça. Je n'ai jamais fait autant de bêtises dans son cours qu'après ça.

Je cessai de rire et reprenant tout mon sérieux, j'avouais d'une petite voix qui ne me ressemblait pas :

- Avant cette nuit, je n'avais jamais fantasmé sur un autre que toi non plus.

**POV Neville**

Je souris niaisement sans cependant arrêter de rougir. Mes joues me brûlaient tellement elles devaient être rouge et je posai les mains dessus, et dans l'espoir de les cacher et pour que le rougissement disparaisse. Je détestais vraiment faire ça. On aurait pensé qu'après des mois avec le Serpentard, j'aurais appris à contrôler ça mais pas du tout, au contraire.

- Ecoute, dans ce cas, je suppose qu'on est quitte non ?! Lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Le fait qu'il fantasme sur Ron ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Mais après tout, j'avais moi aussi mes torts, j'avais fantasmé sur son parrain.

Je grimaçai et tremblai à cette pensée. Ce jour-là, le réveil n'avait pas du tout été agréable et avoir cours de potion s'était révélé encore plus difficile. D'accord, Snape n'était pas particulièrement moche mais de là à de rêver de lui. Ce n'était plus jamais arrivé après ça de toute façon.

- Tu dois repartir à ton dortoir, soupira-t-il en caressant mon ventre.

- Hmm. C'est déjà assez dur de repartir comme ça, alors si en plus tu me touches de cette manière... sérieusement Draco, gémis-je tandis qu'il continuait.

- Je ne fais rien pourtant, souffla-t-il en venant poser sa bouche sur mon cou. Rien...

Je gémis une nouvelle fois mais décidai de ne pas argumenter, n'ayant aucune envie qu'il s'arrête.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et le tirai en arrière pour que nous soyons tous deux allongés sur le lit, lui sur moi. Je glissai mes bras dans son dos que je caressai tout en attirant sa bouche contre la mienne pour l'embrasser.

J'aimais vraiment beaucoup l'embrasser, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais crû. Et apparemment, c'était réciproque, ce qui ne manquait ni de me surprendre, ni de me ravir à chaque fois qu'il me le disait et me le montrait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je rentrai discrètement à mon dortoir. Enfin, aussi discrètement que je le pouvais. Ce qui fit que Ron, Harry, Seamus et Dean s'éveillèrent dès que je posai un pied dans la chambre. En réalité, ils se réveillèrent quand je me cognai violemment dans le pied de mon lit sans réussir à étouffer mon cri de douleur.

- Neville ? Tu étais où ?

- Ouais mec, on pensait tous que tu étais dans ton lit, ajouta Dean aux paroles de Seamus en montrant mon lit, tentures fermées.

- Ah ouais. Enfin oui bien sûr mais je suis... descendu étudier les potions à un moment, je n'arrivai pas à m'endormir.

Etre avec Draco avait au moins amélioré ma capacité à mentir. Un peu.

- A cette heure-ci, fit Harry en mettant ses lunettes. Snape te fait si peur ?

Je m'assis sur mon lit, dos aux autres de façon à ce qu'ils ne me voient pas rougir et soufflai :

- J'n'arrivais pas à dormir et je me suis dit que je pourrais rendre ça... productif.

- Tu as raison, dit soudain Ron. Mais bon, personnellement, je ne trouve pas les potions productives.

Je me tournai brutalement vers lui, mécontent, avant de me retourner en rougissant. Bon sang, Draco avait fantasmé sur lui, d'accord, mais Ron n'avait rien fait pour ça alors je n'avais pas de raison de lui en vouloir.

Je haussai les épaules et partis à la salle de bains me changer avant de m'allonger sur mon lit, soupirant:

- Bonne nuit les gars. Et désolé de vous avoir réveillés.

Ils marmonnèrent des "pas grave" et se recouchèrent alors que je fermais les yeux. Je m'enroulai autour de mon oreiller et imaginai qu'il s'agissait de Draco à la place.

Je n'aurais jamais crû dire ou même penser ça un jour, mais j'aimais vraiment beaucoup le Serpentard.

**POV Draco**

Je buvais mon thé comme chaque matin, tout en évitant de regarder la table des Gryffondor, alors que j'en avais envie. Sauf que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant la bataille qui avait eu lieu. Je ne voulais plus défier Potter et sa clique, je ne voulais plus réunir le maximum d'information sur lui et ses amis. Non, je voulais la regarder pour Ron.

Je recrachai mon thé, m'étranglant, et Blaise tapota mon dos tout en m'apaisant. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de m'apaiser alors que...

Par Salazar, que venait faire ce pouilleux dans ma tête depuis la veille !?

- C'est bon, soufflai-je à mon ami qui cessa de m'esquinter le dos.

Je toussai encore un peu et mon regard dévia vers lui. Il me regardait, inquiet et... peut-être amusé. Je voulus lui sourire, mais cela serait mal venu. J'étais encore malgré tout un Malfoy, et je devais tenir ma place. Sourire à tout va et surtout au Gryffondor ne faisait pas partie des choses que je pouvais faire.

Certes, coucher avec un rouge et or était aussi proscrit, mais... je faisais une entorse. Juste une petite entorse.

Je réfléchis soudain à comment je pourrais continuer cette histoire en dehors de Poudlard et me figeai brusquement, me rendant compte que cela serait presque impossible, mais qu'en plus, je nous imaginais durer plusieurs mois.

Je devais enfin m'avouer que c'était du sérieux. Et cette idée, bien que dérangeante parce que nouvelle pour moi, ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça en me souvenant de la veille. Enfin, le passage avant le rêve mettant en scène cet abruti de roux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ce dernier et de lui lancer un regard de colère, mais une fois mes yeux posés sur lui, je restai juste bloqué.

Il...

- Draco, on y va !?

Je revins à moi, tout en me levant, Blaise et Théodore m'attendant manifestement. Sur le chemin vers le cours de botanique en commun avec les Gryffondor, je me demandai pourquoi, par Merlin, j'avais pensé une fraction de seconde que la belette, le bouseux, était beau.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La matinée était passée et c'était l'avant dernier cours de la journée. Seulement, c'était aussi le deuxième cours de ladite journée avec les rouge et or, et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de l'autre là.

Que m'arrivait-il par Salazar ?!

Je reçus soudain une boule de papier et tout en restant discret, étant dans le fond de la classe, je défis le parchemin roulé en boule et vis qu'il venait de Neville.

_"S'il te plait tant que ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est avec moi que tu passes tes nuits. N."_

Paniquant, me rendant compte que lui aussi du coup, avait du remarquer que je ne faisais que fixer Weasley, je répondis à la hâte avant de lui renvoyer le parchemin en toute discrétion :

_"Je n'y peux rien. Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi. Je vais aller voir Severus à la fin des cours. D"_

_"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Je pourrai essayer de me souvenir ce que j'ai fait de mal exactement avec cette potion. N."_

_"Oui, oui. Je... Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois. D"_

_"Si tu le dis. N."_

Je lui jetai un regard d'excuse et regardai ensuite droit devant moi, me faisant violence pour ne pas recommencer à regarder l'autre.

Quand le cours fini enfin, je soupirai, ayant réussi à tenir seulement trois minutes et quarante deux secondes avant de reporter mon regard sur la tête rousse si détestée. J'avais eu l'impression de percevoir la déception de Neville voir sa colère, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

Il avait surement raison, ça venait de la potion qu'il avait ratée et qui m'avait éclaboussée. Je ne voyais aucune autre explication.

Je rangeai mes affaires et quittai la pièce en allant vers le bureau de Severus. Je sus que j'étais suivi en entendant ses pas derrière moi et ralentis, sans toutefois me faire rattraper. Je me cachai ensuite derrière une tapisserie et l'attendis, comme nous le faisions à chaque fois avant d'aller voir mon parrain.

- Le couloir est vide, souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant à côté de moi.

- Allons-y alors, soufflai-je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Une fois devant Severus, Neville tenta d'expliquer sa potion ratée avec minutie et j'en étais heureux. Seulement, ma joie partie en fumée en entendant mon parrain dire après quelques minutes :

- Pas d'effets indésirables avec ça. Au pire, Draco aurait pu être brûlé si la potion avait été trop acide mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop Monsieur Londubat, Draco ne risque aucun effet secondaire. Cette fois du moins, et j'aimerai vraiment que vous ne tuiez pas Monsieur Malfoy pendant les cours que je lui ai demandé de vous donner.

- Tu es sûr ? Demandai-je en déglutissant.

- Certain. Pourquoi cela semble-t-il te déranger ?

Neville ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et tourna les talons avant de sortir de la salle.

Je le regardai, mais Severus n'étant pas au courant que notre... entende avait évoluée, je restai sur place et répondis :

- Je fais des rêves... hum... dérangeant et je ne cesse de penser à une personne.

- Je vois. Mais cela ne peut en aucun cas venir de la potion. Tu es peut-être simplement attiré par cette personne Draco.

Je blanchis et faillis vomir même. Puis, ne voulant pas qu'il en sache plus et voulant rattraper Neville, je le saluai rapidement et quittai son bureau.

Je le vis au coin du couloir et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, je me mis à courir. Mais arrivé au bout du couloir, la masse d'élève m'empêcha de voir où il était et, défais et déçu, je fis demi-tour.

Je déambulai dans les couloirs, la colère montant. Contre moi, contre le bouseux et contre Neville qui ne me croyait pas.

Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, au quatrième étage, de tomber sur le roux, seul. Je serrai les mâchoires, faisant fi du sentiment de satisfaction qui inonda mon corps, et allai vers lui.

Je le plaquai contre le mur et voulus le frapper, seulement, ce furent mes lèvres qui rentrèrent en contact avec lui avant que je ne sois repoussé et que mon visage, ma joue plus exactement, ne me fasse un mal de chien.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Hurla-t-il.

- Je... je ne sais pas, soufflai-je avant de fuir, n'ayant qu'une envie : recommencer.

**POV Neville**

J'enfonçai mon visage dans mon oreiller tout en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Je me sentais trahi !

Draco m'avait dit qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Ron mais apparemment, il m'avait allègrement menti puisque la potion n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Je me reprenais en entendant des pas s'approchant du dortoir et me relevai alors qu'Harry et Ron pénétraient dans la pièce. Ron était visiblement très en colère et Harry semblait pour le moins surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je en regardant Ron.

- Il m'a embrassé ! Rugit-il avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bains.

Je me levai et le rejoignis, m'adossant au montant de la porte alors qu'il commençait à se brosser les dents plus énergiquement que jamais. Je lançai un regard à Harry qui haussa les épaules en retour avant d'interroger Ron :

- Qui t'a embrassé ?

- Malfoy ! Grogna-t-il après avoir recraché le dentifrice.

Je me sentis blanchir alors qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge.

Draco avait embrassé Ron ?

Après m'avoir dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui ?

Après l'avoir insulté ?

- Neville, ça va ? Me demanda Harry, inquiet.

J'acquiesçai en essayant de me reprendre puis me tournai vers Ron :

- Comment ça, il t'a... embrassé ?!

Il me lança un regard de pure colère avant de dire :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "il m'a embrassé" !?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ferait ça, c'est tout ! A moins qu'il y ait un truc que tu ne nous ais pas dit ! Répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche, devenant rouge.

Alors c'était ça ?

Mais il se rinça la bouche et me dit la voix choquée et enragée :

- Tu n'imagines pas ce que je crois que tu imagines ? Par Merlin Neville, je sors avec Hermi...

Il s'interrompit et regarda Harry. Il soupira ensuite et ajouta :

- On... on allait te le dire, mais on voulait d'abord voir si ça fonctionnerait. Mais, toi Neville, je t'interdis de croire, penser ou imaginer que ce... ce sale Mangemort et moi avons une quelconque relation. Faudrait être taré pour le faire en plus.

Il secoua la tête et recommença à se laver les dents.

- Je t'emmerde Ron ! Hurlai-je avant de sortir en trombe du dortoir.

Je courrais dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de préfet du Serpentard. Connaissant le mot de passe, j'entrai et le trouvai assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

En m'entendant, il se redressa et je lui donnai un coup de poing. Je n'avais fait ça qu'une fois avant dans ma vie mais là, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Il posa sa main sur son nez et du sang commença à couler entre ses doigts. Je lui avais visiblement cassé le nez, ou du moins, je l'avais bien endommagé, mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, et commençai à lui crier dessus :

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'en avais rien à faire de lui ! Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as menti en me regardant dans les yeux et ensuite, tu t'es barré pour aller l'embrasser ?! Sérieusement, Malfoy, j'ai vraiment l'air si stupide ? Je... je te déteste.

Je tournai les talons pour partir mais une poigne sur mon bras m'en empêcha.

- Non... non ! Je... j'étais parti pour le frapper, je te le jure Neville. C'est lui, c'est sa faute. Je... Ne pars pas, crois-moi.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu voulais le frapper et quoi ? Tes lèvres ont malencontreusement glissé sur les siennes ?

- Oui, voilà c'est exactement ça.

Il dut se rendre compte que sa réponse était stupide car il raffermit sa prise sur mon bras et ajouta :

- Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser. Je... Neville écoute, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je... C'est toi que j'ai envie d'embrasser, pas lui. Je... je t'aime bien alors que lui, je le hais.

- Alors quoi Draco ? Comment tu expliques ça ? Ron t'aime tellement qu'il t'a jeté un sort pour que tu te jettes sur lui dès que tu le croises ?

- C'est possible, fit-il en fuyant mon regard.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Et puis, c'est jamais de ta faute de toute façon, pas vrai ?!

Je soupirai, déçu de son comportement et de ses mensonges ou manque d'explication, et tirai sur mon bras pour qu'il me lâche. Mais sa main s'agrippa plus fort à mon poignet tandis que son autre main tentait de ralentir le saignement de son nez.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "jamais de ta faute" ?

- Que c'est comme ça quand il s'agit de toi ! Tu trouves toujours quelqu'un à accuser à ta place. Je pensais que tu avais changé, mais en fait, pas tant que ça, hein ?!

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, je ne te retiens pas.

Il me lâcha en disant ça, le regard soudain vide, son visage redevenu froid et distant.

Je soupirai, ma colère étant redescendu d'un coup. Je l'avais blessé en disant ça et j'en étais conscient, mais j'étais trop en colère après lui. Et puis, il m'avait blessé le premier.

J'attrapai un morceau de tissu que j'aperçus sur son bureau et le lui tendit. Il le prit et le posa sur son nez à la place de sa main.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je pense Draco ?! Tu me dis des trucs et dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu fais exactement le contraire. Je suis censé croire quoi moi ? Tes paroles ou tes gestes ?

- Je n'en sais rien moi. Enfin non, tu dois croire mes paroles. Les gestes, ce n'était pas moi. Enfin, si, mais non. C'est toi qui me fais une blague ? Si c'est le cas, elle n'est pas drôle, fit-il.

- Parce que j'ai l'air de trouver ça amusant ? Tu te moques vraiment de moi !

- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à trouver ça amusant ?

- J'en sais rien Draco. Je ne sais pas. Mais sérieusement, comment tu réagirais si je commençais à rêver et embrasser Ron ?! Je... j'ai besoin d'une explication Draco.

- Je n'en ai pas, je dois te le dire comment ? S'énerva-t-il en reculant.

Et maintenant il se mettait en colère ? Lui ?

Je soupirai en secouant la tête avant de lui tourner le dos et de sortir de sa chambre.

Je marchai jusqu'à mon dortoir, les larmes aux yeux et l'esprit plus ou moins vide.

On était dans une impasse.

Il m'avait menti et c'était tout juste si ce n'était pas de ma faute.

J'ouvris la porte du dortoir pour trouver Ron ainsi qu'Harry en train de faire une partie de cartes. Ils se tournèrent vers moi mais je les ignorai et allai sur mon lit après avoir fermé les tentures.

Je n'avais envie de parler à personne.

Je voulais me coucher et revenir à avant ces stupides cours particuliers de potions avec Draco. Je détestais Snape de lui avoir demandé de m'aider.

Et je détestais Draco de me faire me sentir comme ça.

**POV Draco **_(Bien plus tard)_

J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse, mère m'ayant demandé de venir lui acheter quelques livres.

Je marchai le dos droit, mais les yeux baissés.

Poudlard était fini depuis deux semaines et j'étais heureux.

Je n'allais plus devoir le regarder sans pouvoir lui parler. Ca avait été douloureux, plus douloureux que je ne l'aurais cru quand il avait passé la porte de ma chambre ce fameux soir. Celui où j'avais essayé d'embrasser Weasley.

Le premier essai d'une longue liste. Huit essais, avant que je cesse cette stupide obsession qui avait durée pas loin de trois semaines.

Et après ça, Neville avait juste retourné mes lettres sans les lire. Quand je m'étais approché de lui, il avait tourné les talons, et après que toute l'école se soit moqué de moi en ayant appris mes... attaques envers Weasley, je n'avais pas voulu en plus en remettre une couche en essayant de recoller les morceaux.

Je devais avouer que ça avait été dur, m'étant rendu compte une fois le roux oublié, que j'avais eu des sentiments pour Neville.

Je rentrai dans la boutique et achetai rapidement les livres pour mère et me décidai ensuite de me promener un peu, voulant me changer les idées.

J'avais l'impression que tout le monde se moquait de moi, mais tentais d'en faire abstraction, et une fois au bout de l'avenue marchande, je décidai de transplaner.

J'allai rapidement donner ses bouquins à mère, devant une fois de plus subir son regard déçu et dégoûté. Elle aussi avait eu vent de cette période et comme les autres, elle n'avait pas cru un mot de mes explications.

J'étais juste heureux que cela soit fini, même si à cause de ça, j'avais perdu Neville.

Mais rien ne pouvait de toute façon affirmer que nous serions restés ensemble.

Soupirant, je montai dans ma chambre, retirant ma robe de sorcier.

Une fois de plus, je pris un livre de potion, allant entamer des études pour devenir un maître, comme Severus.

La journée passa rapidement et désirant soudain souffler un peu, je décidai de sortir un moment dans le jardin.

Je me promenai, allant près du lac et revenant, passant voir les paons qui avaient réussi à survivre à la période "Mage Noir au manoir".

Je pris ensuite place sur le banc à l'entrée et regardai les étoiles.

Je souris, me souvenant de la fois où j'avais emmené Neville à la tour d'Astronomie et que nous avions révisé nos cours. Il avait confondus toutes les constellations.

C'était debons moments... mais y repenser restait douloureux.

Je rentrai donc, et partis me coucher, ne mangeant pas une fois de plus.

Quand je fus dans mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, une larme unique coulant, avant de me reprendre et de continuer ma lecture.

J'avais quatre livres à apprendre par cœur le plus rapidement possible le et penser à ce qui aurait pu être, n'allait pas m'aider.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je revenais de l'école, où j'avais été finalisermon inscription et j'avais décidé de passer fêter ça avec moi-même en allant boire une bièraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur.

Quand je fus sur place, je le regrettai soudain, mais ayant une fierté, je m'assis à une table du fond et commandai.

Je bus lentement, voulant malgré tout le voir, le détailler. Il avait maigri un peu, mais pas trop.

Weasley me dévisagea et commença à embrasser Granger, espérant sûrement me faire mal, mais ce qui me faisait mal, c'était le dos qui m'était présenté par Neville, qui continuait de rire avec ses amis.

Je pus comprendre que c'était l'anniversaire de Potter et quelques minutes, ou heures, plus tard, ils quittèrent l'endroit, les jumeaux Weasley les ayant rejoints.

Ils empruntèrent tous le réseau de cheminette et je pus clairement entendre qu'ils se rendaient au Terrier.

Je finis ma consommation, la sixième pour être exacte, et le cœur lourd, pris la direction du manoir.

Une fois sur place, mère m'obligea à lui tenir compagnie, des invités étant présents.

Je n'écoutais pas, me repassant l'après-midi. Mais un coup de coude de mère me fit revenir au présent.

- Draco, voyons. Est-ce cela des manières ?!

- Non mère, m'excusai-je.

- Je disais que tu devrais faire faire un tour du manoir à ta fiancée, je dois parler à ses parents.

Je ne dis rien, alors que j'avais envie de lui rire au nez, et proposai mon bras à cette blonde inconnue. Elle me sourit et je fis ce que mère m'avait demandé, en lui faisant faire le tour du propriétaire alors que je n'avais qu'une chose en tête.

Neville.

**POV Neville**

Nous venions de quitter le Chaudron Baveur pour rejoindre le Terrier et nous étions désormais tous assis à table, discutant joyeusement.

Enfin, eux discutaient joyeusement et moi j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

Draco avait été là, il avait été au Chaudron Baveur et j'avais presque senti mon cœur s'arrêter quand je l'avais aperçu mais j'avais fait comme si de rien n'était, et j'avais continué de rire.

Nous ne nous étions plus reparlé depuis notre dispute dans sa chambre de préfet à Poudlard et j'avais ensuite repoussé toutes ses tentatives de me parler. Parce qu'il avait continué d'essayer d'embrasser Ron, et si je n'avais pas été aussi triste et blessé, je pense que j'aurais pu trouver ça drôle.

Parce que Ron avait appris à déjouer tous les plans que le Serpentard avait pu élaborer.

Je soupirai en me rappelant la douleur que j'avais ressentie à ce moment-là, me rendant compte que je n'avais pas seulement apprécié le blond, mais que je l'avais aimé. Et lui s'était joué de moi, probablement depuis le début.

J'avais seulement été surpris que les Serpentard ne se moquent pas de moi. Après tout, j'aurai pensé que Draco se serait vanté de m'avoir manipulé de cette façon. Quoique... à courir comme ça après Ron, sa réputation en avait pris un certain coup.

Je secouai la tête en sentant un pied taper dans le mien doucement. Je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard d'Hermione qui mima un « Ça va ? » auquel je répondis en hochant la tête.

C'était l'anniversaire d'Harry, un jour heureux, je devais arrêter de penser au blond, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté mes pensées. J'étais toujours furieux contre lui mais j'étais aussi triste et ce sentiment avait tendance à éclipser les autres.

Harry chambra Ron à propos de Malfoy en lui disant qu'au moins cette fois, il n'avait pas essayé de l'embrasser. Ron grogna et les jumeaux se mirent à rire avant de s'échanger un regard.

Les jumeaux sourirent et Fred dit :

- Mais oui Ronny, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé la saluer à sa table. Le pauvre, il doit avoir le cœur brisé.

- C'est bon vous n'êtes pas drôles d'accord ?! Sérieusement, je ne sais même pas comment on en était arrivé là. Et c'était une période que je veux oublier, alors merci de changer de sujet.

- Oh, mais on a eu tellement de mal à l'organiser, pouffa George.

Je me tournai vers eux à cette phrase, intrigué, et ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

- Comment ça, organiser ?

- Eh bien, disons que nous avions des doutes sur la relation entre Hermione et Ron. Mais à chaque fois qu'on lui en parlait quand il venait à Pré-au-lard, il niait.

- Du coup, continua Fred. On a pensé à une vengeance. Malfoy était juste le choix parfait. Et puis, savoir qu'il a en plus réussi à embrasser Ron était juste hilarant.

Je me figeai à leur explication et je fus à peu près sûr que mon visage perdit toute couleur. J'essayai de comprendre le sens exact de leurs propos, ce qu'ils avaient fait exactement mais mon cerveau fonctionnait comme au ralenti.

- Vous avez fait quoi ? Explosa Ron.

- Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez forcé à vouloir Ron ? Demanda calmement Hermione, même si elle semblait vraiment énervée.

C'en fut trop, et les jumeaux explosèrent de rire.

Puis, l'un deux répondit :

- On a eu du mal à convaincre les elfes. Mais on a réussi.

- Puis, avec une potion et quelques cheveux de Ron, le tour était joué.

- Chaque matin en buvant son thé, Malfoy renforçait son obsession.

- N'est-ce pas Ronny ?!

Ils éclatèrent de nouveau de rire.

Mais moi, je ne riais pas du tout.

J'étais même complètement furieux.

Draco n'avait rien fait de mal, et je l'avais accusé, je l'avais rejeté et j'avais... j'avais souffert pendant des mois à cause d'une blague stupide ?!

Je me relevai et sortis de la pièce après avoir dis à Harry que j'étais désolé mais que je devais partir.

Je devais réfléchir.

Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire, ce que je devais faire ou même dire mais je devais y réfléchir.

Si j'avais crû Draco alors peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes.

Et si les jumeaux n'étaient pas aussi stupides, alors tout aurait été différent.

Et peut-être que je serais avec lui maintenant.

J'empruntai le réseau des cheminettes et retournai au Chaudron Baveur dans l'espoir de retrouver le blond parce que s'il n'était pas là, je devrais alors aller au manoir Malfoy et je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

J'observai la pièce mais il n'était pas là et j'en fus horriblement déçu. Je n'aurai probablement pas été lui parler immédiatement mais j'aurais pu réfléchir un peu avant d'aller le voir.

Je m'assis au bar en me demandant ce que je faisais là exactement.

J'avais probablement inquiété les autres, et ce sans réelle raison.

Parce que même si j'en voulais beaucoup aux jumeaux, les autres n'avaient rien fait de mal. Et je ne voulais pas avoir gâché l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Je soupirai en commandant une bièraubeurre et en bus un peu avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je portai la tasse de thé à ma bouche en parcourant la Gazette des yeux et recrachai tout une seconde plus tard, manquant de m'étouffer.

L'un des articles de la Gazette annonçait le mariage prochain de Claudia O'Galaghan avec... Draco Malfoy.

Je me figeai en froissant le journal.

J'avais passé les deux dernières semaines à essayer de décider comment retrouver Draco et surtout comment l'aborder, repoussant le moment de le confronter au maximum.

J'étais en tort dans toute cette histoire, pas complètement, mais quand même. Et je voulais nous redonner une chance. Je tenais toujours à lui et j'avais pensé avoir le temps mais maintenant... le temps était un luxe que je n'avais plus.

Parce que si je laissais se faire les choses, alors Draco allait se marier, et je le perdrais pour toujours. Je ne savais pas si lui et moi pourrions nous remettre ensemble, ou nous mettre ensemble plutôt puisqu'on n'avait jamais eu une vraie relation, mais je voulais essayer. Je voulais nous donner une chance.

Je pris ma baguette pour nettoyer le thé qui s'étalait sur la table avant d'enfiler un beau pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et de transplaner devant le manoir Malfoy. Il fallait que je parle à Draco, coûte que coûte.

Je touchais la grille à l'entrée de l'allée du manoir et un elfe de maison apparu immédiatement, comme s'il savait que quelqu'un attendait à l'entrée. Il me demanda la raison de ma visite et je lui dis que je devais parler à Draco Malfoy et que c'était urgent, très urgent.

Il repartit et j'attendis, nerveux, en espérant que Draco allait accepter de me parler. Parce que je n'avais aucune envie de devoir passer par Snape pour ça.

**POV Draco**

J'étais dans la bibliothèque, endroit où mère évitait de venir me déranger avec les préparatifs.

J'allais me marier, moi.

Jamais je n'avais envisagé de faire une chose pareil, en tous cas, pas si vite. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire non, et pourquoi d'ailleurs. Qui voudrait de moi après tout ?

J'avais la marque, j'avais essayé de tuer Dumbledore, j'étais celui qui avait fait rentrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard et pire que tout, j'étais celui qui avait couru après un Weasley lors de ma dernière année. Même Severus me regardait différemment maintenant.

Un elfe apparut et je me calai contre le fauteuil, posant le livre sur la petite table.

- Maitre, un homme demande à vous voir. Il dit que c'est très urgent.

- Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je.

- Danus ne l'a pas demandé, maître. Danus va se punir.

Il commença à se cogner la tête sur le coin de la table présente au milieu de la pièce et je dis :

- Cesse. Et autorise-le à entrer. Amène-le au petit salon bleu. Préviens-moi ensuite quand ce sera fait. Tu prépareras du thé et des biscuits au cas où nous en aurions besoin.

Il disparut et je repris ma lecture, sachant que j'allai avoir cinq petites minutes à moi.

Je soupirai ensuite et allai ranger le livre. L'elfe apparut de nouveau, m'informant que le visiteur était installé. Je hochai la tête et passai par ma chambre pour me vêtir plus formellement, une simple chemise et un pantalon n'étant pas exactement une tenue de mon rang pour accueillir un visiteur.

Je pris ensuite le chemin du petit salon, où mère n'allait jamais, allez savoir pourquoi, et je restai figé à l'entrée en voyant qui était l'homme demandant à me voir de toute urgence.

Je serrai les mâchoires, geste de défense face à ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir me dire et sifflai ensuite, plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu :

- Que me vaut ta charmante visite... Londubat.

- Oh, euh... Bonjour Draco. Je... je voulais enfin tu vois... m'excuser.

- Malfoy, le repris-je. Pour toi, ce sera Malfoy.

J'allai prendre place sur un des fauteuils et il en fit de même, la tête baissée. J'ajoutai :

- Donc, tu es venu me présenter tes excuses ? Pourquoi donc ? Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, si je ne me trompe pas.

- J'aurais dû te croire. Je sais maintenant que toute cette histoire avec Ron, ce n'était pas ta faute. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne... Je veux dire, c'est juste que... Enfin regarde-toi Draco. Tu es grand, blond, mince et beau et moi j'étais... c'était juste plus facile de croire que je n'étais pas assez bien que je... Bon sang je crois que m'enfonce là, pas vrai ?! Demanda-t-il en soupirant misérablement. Tu m'as manqué.

Je restai silencieux, ne désirant pas me rabaisser à lui avouer que lui aussi me manquait, pas après tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait.

- Tu avais raison, dis-je. Je l'aimais. Je m'amusais juste avec toi. Je me suis servi de toi en bon petit Malfoy que je suis. Et je te prierai de quitter le manoir, nous avons finis.

Je me levai, gardant la tête droite. Je ne voulais pas perdre la face devant lui, je ne le voulais plus.

J'avais supplié dans mes lettres, j'avais supplié quand je l'avais croisé seul dans les couloirs.

J'avais supplié pour me retrouver face à un mur. Et maintenant, moi, j'avais un autre chemin à prendre, une autre voie.

Notre chance était passée.

Il se releva et agrippa mon poignet avant de s'exclamer :

- Je sais que tu mens ! Parce que je sais que c'est faux. Tu me disais la vérité il y a quelques mois et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, je m'en veux aussi, même si je n'aurais pas vraiment pu deviner que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague pour Ron. Je sais que je t'ai déçu, et je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Mais... je ne sais pas... je pensais que peut-être, que peut-être tu regrettes aussi. Je... j'aimerais pouvoir tout effacer et recommencer, revenir en arrière et t'empêcher de boire ton thé mais je ne peux pas faire tout ça. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me tenir devant toi et te demander de me pardonner. Ou pas, d'ailleurs mais... Ok, souffla-t-il finalement, à toi de parler.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que mon thé vient faire là, soufflai-je sans me défaire de sa poigne.

- Non attends je... Il était empoisonné. Ton thé je veux dire. Enfin pas vraiment empoisonné-empoisonné... quoique si dans un sens mais... Rah bon sang, je n'ai pas été dans cet état-là depuis ma sixième année ! Juste laisse-moi une chance, s'il te plait ?!

Je commençai à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Si j'en croyais ses mots, j'avais été utilisé pour faire une blague à Weasley, et cela par le biais de quelque chose versé dans mon thé.

C'était insensé.

Pourquoi donc...

L'idée était tentante, vraiment.

Parce que le voir là, rougissant comme à Poudlard, me donnait juste envie de l'embrasser. Mais... j'étais fiancé, je devais racheter le nom des Malfoy. Je devais justement tenter de faire oublier toutes les choses retenues contre nous, y compris mon obsession pour le roux pouilleux.

- C'est trop tard Neville. Mère m'a fiancé. Je... C'est simplement trop tard.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je veux dire, je suis là pour toi mais je pensais que... tu ne l'aimes pas, cette fille. Et je ne dis pas que tu m'aimes mais peut-être que tu pourrais. Moi je sais que je pourrais définitivement. Tu n'es pas marié alors ce n'est pas trop tard. Ce ne sera pas trop tard jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises oui. Et même après, les sorciers divorcent de nos jours, bien sûr, c'est toujours rare mais bon ce n'est pas si...

Il s'interrompit, rougissant plus encore et soupira avant de souffler :

- Je suis désolé de parler autant. Je suis nerveux.

Je souris, touché par ses paroles. Et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus simplement souris.

- J'ai toujours apprécié tes long discours dus au stress, avouai-je.

Puis, je comblai la distance, désirant savoir si en l'embrassant aussi, je ressentirai de nouveau les mêmes sensations qu'au temps où nous étions ensemble.

Quand ma bouche se posa sur la sienne, ce fut comme si un poids venait de s'enlever de mes épaules, comme si la pression que j'avais sur mon cœur venait de s'envoler.

Soudain, tout disparu. Poudlard et cette période cauchemardesque, les rires dans mon dos, ma peine, ma colère. Ne restaient que ses lèvres bougeant contre les miennes, cette main me rapprochant, se corps collé au mien.

Mais rapidement, tout revint. Comme une piqûre de rappel.

Ces refus, les regards moqueurs, mes amis qui me tournaient le dos, et cette peine que j'avais ressentie pendant des semaines avant de juste abandonner.

Je me séparai de lui et remarquai immédiatement ses yeux brillants. Puis, je regardai ses lèvres, rougies et humides.

Je me reculai, de quelques pas, avant de me frotter le visage et de souffler.

- Draco ?! M'interpella-t-il, visiblement hésitant en posant sa main sur la mienne.

- Pars, murmurai-je la gorge nouée.

- Draco, s'il te plait...

Je ris soudain, d'un rire froid.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je supplié Londubat ? Combien de temps ai-je passé le soir à écrire des lettres que tu n'as jamais lues, combien de fois me suis-je rabaisser à te supplier... moi, un Malfoy ?

J'étais à présent furieux. Je voulais ce qu'il m'avait proposé, oh que oui je le voulais. Mais je voulais aussi oublier tout ce que j'avais dû faire ou subir.

Et ça, c'était plus difficile.

J'avais envie de l'embrasser à nouveau ou le foutre dehors avec un coup de pied dans le derrière. J'avais envie de l'emmener dans ma chambre et ne jamais l'en faire sortir, mais je voulais aussi qu'il ne puisse jamais rien dire d'autre que "je t'en supplie".

J'avais mis de côté mon orgueil pour lui, j'avais changé pour lui, j'avais... j'avais couché avec un homme pour lui, avec lui. J'avais baissé mes barrières, je l'avais laissé rentrer dans mon intimité.

Pourquoi ?

Pour me faire rejeter, sans même me laisser m'expliquer, sans même plus m'accorder quelques minutes, ou des regards ?!

- J'étais furieux à ce moment-là. Tu m'écrivais des lettres et en même temps tu continuais d'essayer d'embrasser Ron. Je croyais que tu te moquais de moi. Laisse-moi me faire pardonner, donne-moi une chance, s'il te plait. Tu as raison, tu m'as supplié, et je peux le faire aussi. S'il te plait, Draco, je... je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que depuis que je te parle à nouveau, s'il te plait.

* * *

**Nous espérons que cette première partie vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	2. Partie 2

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Stupiditea

**Couple** : Draco/Surprise

**Genre** : Romance/ Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autre, à JKR.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de « surprise », et Jes dans celle de Draco.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture

**Bêta correctrice** : Harmonie

**Résumé** : Après la guerre, tout va bien pour Draco. Lui et sa mère ont été innocentés par le Magenmagot, il s'est refait des amis et il a même quelqu'un dans sa vie. Enfin, tout allait bien pour Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à fantasmer sur un certain roux sans comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

**Note Abby** : Hello people ! Et voilà donc la fin de ce Two-Shot. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette seconde partie autant (si ce n'est plus xD) que la première ! Enjoy !

**Note Jes** : Kikou (^-^) Nous revoici « rapidement » avec la suite et fin de cette aventure. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à nous. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Toute critique est bonne à prendre *_Regarde au plafond_*

**Merci à ceux qui nous ont laissé une review ou mis en alerte (**ankana87, Magmi, stefanyboh, Paprika Star**)****. Ça nous a fait plaisir.**

**Note correctrice** : Salut à vous ! J'ai adoré corriger cette histoire et j'ai découvert un couple mignon et attachant. Alors merci à ses deux auteures pour leur TS si mignon et je vous laisse découvrir cette seconde partie. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit message.

* * *

**Stupiditea**

**Partie 2 sur 2**

**POV Neville**

Je me tenais devant Draco, espérant qu'il m'écouterait.

Il m'en voulait et je comprenais, je comprenais à cent pour cent sa colère.

J'étais moi-même en colère, contre les jumeaux et contre moi-même.

Mais j'aimais tellement être avec lui, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon quand il me regardait, me souriait, me parlait. J'avais oublié à quel point ses baisers étaient bons, ses lèvres contre les miennes et ses mains sur ma peau.

Il avait hésité, je le savais. Il avait failli me dire oui, mais ensuite, il avait hésité à nouveau et la balance s'était remise à pencher dans l'autre sens.

Et il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour le retenir, parce que si je partais cette fois-ci, j'avais l'impression désagréable que ce serait terminé.

Mais au fond, je savais qu'il allait me mettre à la porte, et je voulais trouver quelque chose pour l'en empêcher. J'hésitai à me mettre à genoux mais Draco était fier et il lui fallait quelqu'un avec un minimum de fierté, si je m'aplatissais littéralement devant lui, il ne me respecterait jamais plus.

Et j'avais besoin de son respect pour avoir son amour.

Alors j'attendis qu'il me réponde mais il ne semblait pas décidé.

Je commençai à caresser le dos de sa main doucement avec mon pouce avant de m'approcher de lui lentement. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et ma tête sur son épaule, inspirant son odeur par vague. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer mais je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais là.

Décidé à le lui faire comprendre, je murmurai :

- Je suis parti la dernière fois, et ça a été la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser mais j'étais blessé, même si ça n'excuse rien, je sais. J'aurais dû avoir plus confiance en toi mais j'avais juste... si peu confiance en moi. Ça ne s'est d'ailleurs pas trop arrangé mais j'essaie de passer au-dessus de ce peu d'estime de que je veux dire, c'est que je pense qu'une partie de moi s'attendait à ce que tu me quittes pour quelqu'un de plus beau et plus intelligent et surtout de moins maladroit. Et je ne sais même plus comment j'ai pu penser ça de toi, parce que ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça, ou du moins, tu ne l'étais plus après la guerre et j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Et je suis vraiment vraiment désolé.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens et sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, légère, délicate. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, avant de s'approfondir. Il plaqua sa main sur ma nuque, me collant à lui alors qu'à présent, il fouillait ma bouche.

Puis, il s'écarta de moi et me dit, tout en venant embrasser ma joue :

- J'aurais dû te retenir, te dire que je ressentais déjà quelque chose pour toi, cependant je t'ai juste laissé quitté la chambre sans te retenir. Mais je suis revenu vers toi et tu es resté sourds à mes appels. Et tu es là, aujourd'hui et je sais que si je te mets à la porte, ça sera une erreur de plus. Je le sais Neville. Je le sais et je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps.

Je sentis un immense sourire alors que je retenais de stupides larmes. J'avais crû qu'il allait me rembarrer, me répéter que c'était trop tard. Mais il acceptait. Il était d'accord. Je passai mes bras autour de lui et le serrai contre moi, plus heureux que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps.

- Merci, murmurai-je alors, merci de me laisser une autre chance. Je te promets de tout faire pour ne pas la gâcher. Je t'écouterais cette fois-ci.

- J'espère bien, parce que si tu pars une fois de plus, je ne promets pas de te laisser la vie sauve.

Je ris doucement avant de reposer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je léchai sa lèvre inférieure et soupirai de bonheur quand il ouvrit la bouche et lia sa langue à la mienne.

C'était bon.

Peut-être même meilleur qu'avant.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et souris contre ses lèvres avant de sentir de nouveau leur douceur. Tout ça m'avait horriblement manqué, plus que je ne l'avais crû.

Il m'avait manqué.

Je me séparai de lui sans cependant le lâcher et lui demandai doucement :

- Et du coup, tu... comptes faire quoi ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu veux, répondit-il en venant embrasser mon cou. Çadépend de si tu te sens assez fort pour me supporter, continua-t-il en mordillant mon oreille.

- Ce que je veux, c'est toi. Et je ne dis pas que ce sera toujours tout rose, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis quant au fait de te supporter. Tu as toujours été très ingénieux pour te faire pardonner si je me souviens bien, le taquinai-je avant de poser mes lèvres contre sa joue.

- Je... je suis mal vu, encore plus qu'à Poudlard, fit-il en s'écartant. Et cette histoire avec Weasley n'a pas arrangé les choses. Je suis regardé avec moquerie et dédains, rancœur et haine. Et... nous ne savons même pas si les choses marcheront ou si les choses pourront marcher entre nous.

- Mais je veux essayer. Et on règlera cette histoire avec Ron ok ?! On demandera aux jumeaux de faire un communiqué ou un truc du genre. Je sais que je te demande sûrement beaucoup parce que tu es fiancé et ta famille ne va pas du tout aimer ça et je sais que je ne peux pas te promettre que nous deux, ça va fonctionner. Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer. Je préfère avoir des regrets plutôt que des remords.

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant.

- Je ne sais pas Neville. Je suis perdu, et chamboulé, même si là, je n'ai qu'une envie, te prendre sur ce canapé. Je... ma vie est compliquée, et je vais bientôt entamer de longues études qui prendront tout mon temps.

Il recula et regarda sur le côté, rougissant, avant de posé à nouveau son regard sur moi :

- J'ai aussi envie d'essayer, d'envoyer tout le reste à la poubelle. Vraiment Neville, vraiment de toute mes forces, mais j'ai aussi peur. Parce que... je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et si jamais on retente et que ça ne fonctionne pas, je n'ai pas envie de repasser par cette période de ma vie, tu comprends ?

Je soupirai et laissai glisser mes mains sur ses hanches après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au canapé. Moi aussi j'avais vraiment envie qu'il me prenne dessus. Je le tirai vers moi doucement et il ne résista pas :

- Moi aussi je vais commencer des études plus ou moins longues et difficiles mais on pourra toujours se trouver du temps pour être ensemble. On pourra réviser ensemble ou... je n'en sais rien, on trouvera du temps pour nous. Et moi aussi j'avais des sentiments pour toi, je n'aurais sûrement pas réagit de cette manière sinon, tu sais ?! Je... je tiens à toi, beaucoup. Et j'ai envie que ça marche. Et je ne veux pas repartir d'ici sans toi. Jamais personne ne m'avait autant manqué. Enfin... à part, tu vois, mes parents... mais c'est différent. Alors... enfin.

Je me tus, soupirant, et baissai la tête en sentant mes joues s'échauffer une nouvelle fois. J'avais presque réussi à paraitre crédible pendant cinq minutes avant de me remettre à rougir comme une écolière. J'espérai vraiment que Draco trouvait ça très mignon parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait vite en avoir marre de moi. Pour peu qu'il nous laisse une chance.

- Danus, appela-t-il.

Un elfe apparut soudain et Draco dit, tout en retirant sa robe de sorcier :

- Que personne ne rentre, sous aucun prétexte dans cette pièce. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui oui, maître, Danus s'en assurera.

- Bien, laisse-nous maintenant et tu peux manger les biscuits.

- Merci maître, maître est bon.

L'elfe disparu dans un petit pop et je sentis soudain une bouche contre la mienne et une voix amusée et... excitée murmura :

- Alors je vais te prendre sur ce canapé et puis, nous essayerons.

Je passai mes mains autour de son cou pour l'embrasser et le laissai me pousser vers le canapé. Quand l'arrière de mes genoux tapa doucement contre, je me laissai tomber en arrière en entrainant Draco avec moi. Il commença à embrasser mon cou et je retins un gémissement avant de souffler à son oreille :

- Met un Silencio parce que je ne suis franchement pas sûr de pouvoir rester silencieux.

Il grogna et je me frottai contre lui, plus impatient que jamais.

Vraiment, il m'avait manqué.

**POV Draco**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Neville était revenu, deux jours que nous nous voyions en douce, n'ayant pas eu le courage d'en parler à mère.

Mais désormais, alors qu'elle m'avait fait demandé, ma "fiancée" étant surement là pour une visite, avec ses parents, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

La veille, avant que je ne quitte Neville dans cette auberge, il m'avait une fois de plus demandé si j'avais réglé cette affaire et ses yeux tristes quand j'avais répondu non m'avaient fait mal, à moi aussi.

J'avais certes peur, qu'une fois les fiançailles rompues, Neville change d'avis, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas comme ça, qu'il ne jouait pas avec moi.

Pas après ce que nous avions vécu ces deux derniers jours, pas après notre abandon.

Une fois dans la pièce, je saluai les invités, allai embrasser la main de Claudia, mais ne pris pas place auprès d'elle, mais auprès de mère. Je murmurai à son oreille :

- Nous devons parler... en privé. Au plus vite, donc, maintenant.

- Draco, penses-tu que c'est une manière de se comporter ?! Nous avons des invités.

- Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas aveugle, sifflai-je. Mère, s'il vous plait, ajoutai-je ensuite.

Elle plissa les yeux, visiblement plus que mécontente mais accepta tout de même de me suivre hors de la pièce jusqu'à un autre salon.

Une fois dans la pièce, je n'y allai pas par quatre chemins et dis, prenant un air sûr de moi :

- J'aimerais que vous annuliez mes fiançailles, mère.

- Je pense avoir mal entendu. Nous allons faire comme si tu ne venais pas de me demander ça et rejoindre nos invités, dit-elle froidement en commençant à partir.

- Mère, grognai-je en haussant la voix. Ce n'était qu'une demande polie. Mais ces fiançailles seront annulées, que vous le vouliez ou non !

- Non Draco, elles ne le seront pas ! Tu as apporté la honte sur notre famille, tu te dois de réparer ça ! Tu as fait des erreurs et tu dois te montrer assez adulte pour les réparer.

- Je n'ai fait aucune erreur, clamai-je. J'ai été empoisonné par ces maudits jumeaux Weasley. Et désormais, je me suis remis avec...

Je me tus, étant sûr et certain qu'elle n'approuverait pas, et ajoutai ensuite :

- J'ai quelqu'un avec qui j'étais à Poudlard à ce moment là. Nous nous étions séparés suite à cette obsession et notre couple s'est reformé. Je l'aime, mère. C'est une bonne personne, au Sang Pur. Annulez ces maudites fiançailles s'il vous plait. Ou je le ferais moi-même de manière moins douce.

- Et puis-je savoir qui est cette personne ? Si elle est de Sang Pur et est un assez bon parti, peut-être que nous pourrions nous arranger.

Je soupirai, sachant que je ne pouvais plus reculer.

- Mère... il est encore trop tôt pour planifier des fiançailles avec cette personne. Laisse-nous du temps pour construire quelque chose.

- Tu veux que nous risquions de perdre toute estime pour que tu puisses avoir du temps ? Je veux savoir qui c'est, essayer d'évaluer si cela vaut le sacrifice.

- Ça le vaut, dis-je avec véhémence. Il le vaut cent fois mieux que cette blonde qui m'est totalement inconnue.

- Il ? Si tu me dis que c'est Weasley, Draco, je t'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Non, non, la rassurai-je en soupirant de soulagement.

Elle n'avait pas rejeté le fait que ce soit un garçon, et c'était bon signe.

- C'est Neville Londubat, héros de guerre, ajoutai-je en pensant que cela jouerait en ma faveur.

Il avait été remercié par le Ministre lui-même pour avoir tranché la tête du serpent de Voldemort.

Elle rit d'un rire sans joie avant de souffler :

- Tu te moques de moi n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu te moques de moi.

Je fermai les yeux, tout espoir de perdu.

- Non mère, je ne me moque pas de vous, je vous assure. Neville est une bonne personne, c'est un Sang Pur, il est aimé de la population sorcière. Quoi de mieux pour redorer notre famille ?

- C'est un Londubat.

- Et ? Demandai-je.

- Et les Londubat ne... n'ont pas de relation avec les Malfoy. Cela ne redorerait rien du tout, pas auprès de ceux qui comptent.

- Ceux qui comptent ? Répétai-je. Ceux qui ont tenu avec Voldemort vous voulez dire ?! Mais vous êtes folles ! La guerre ne vous a pas suffit, l'emprisonnement de père non plus ? J'ai failli mourir à cause de vous, à cause de vos idéaux. Et là...

Je reculai, en colère.

- Mère, je vous aime, n'en doutez pas. Mais si vous me demandez de choisir entre vous et Neville, je ne suis pas certain que ma réponse vous plaise. Regardez autour de vous. Nous ne sommes plus rien, nous avons tout perdu dans cette guerre. Il est temps de recommencer, dans une autre direction.

- Ton père n'aimerait pas ça.

- Père n'a plus son mot à dire.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Draco. Nous n'avons plus rien, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer. Cette arrangement avec les O'Galaghan... ils sont prêt à nous donner une dote des plus conséquente. Et nous n'avons pas toujours ce que nous voulons dans la vie Draco. Parfois, il faut faire des sacrifices.

- Comment ça plus rien ? Demandai-je. Je suis passé à Gringotts pour prendre mes frais d'inscription et je n'ai eu aucun souci.

- Le manoir est la dernière résidence que nous possédons encore et cela pourrait ne plus durer longtemps si nous ne trouvons pas une solution. Les appels pour aider ton père nous ont coûté beaucoup et le Ministère a pris tout ce qu'il considérait comme de l'argent sale. Sans les O'Galaghan, nous perdons le manoir et nous ne pourrons probablement plus aider ton père.

- Cessons de l'aider alors, dis-je surpris que nous soyons aussi dépouillé. Je ne désire pas me marier avec cette femme, mère. Donc soit vous annulez proprement les choses, essayant de limiter la casse, soit je vais leur annoncer moi-même en sortant d'ici.

- Cessons de l'aider ? C'est ton père Draco ! Nous ne cesserons pas de l'aider et nous ne perdrons pas le manoir ! Tu vas épouser cette femme un point c'est tout !

- Non ! Non mère, plus personne ne me forcera à faire quoi que ce soit.

Je reculai et voyant son visage déterminé, je compris.

- Vous n'allez pas annulez, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse. Vous... Que fait-on ? Demandai-je las.

- Et bien, nous retournons vers nos invités et dans quelques mois tu épouseras cette jeune fille.

- Et si cela ne me convient pas, mère.

- Cela n'a pas à te convenir Draco. Si vraiment tu y tiens, tu peux continuer de batifoler avec Londubat tant que personne ne l'apprend jamais. Nous avons besoin d'un héritier de toute façon, et ce n'est certainement pas lui qui te le donnera.

Elle ouvrit la porte avant d'ajouter :

- Tu sais que j'ai raison, viens maintenant.

Et elle partit avant que je n'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Alors j'y étais. Je devais choisir.

Je pris place sur le premier fauteuil à ma portée et me mis à réfléchir posément. Plusieurs solutions s'offraient à moi, mais aucune ne me convenaient. Si je choisissais mère, je serais marié à une femme que je n'aimais pas, mais je pourrais entamer mes études, ne me souciant de rien. Je pourrais très bien voir Neville en cachette, mais j'allai aussi devoir consommer le mariage, obligatoirement. Et ni lui ni moi n'allions aimer ça. Je pouvais donc quitter tout ce que j'avais pour rejoindre Neville, et... abandonner mes idées d'études. Je ne trouverais jamais les 1.200 galions pour mes cinq années. Sans oublier le nécessaire pour subvenir à mes besoins. Je ne voulais pas vivre au crochet de Neville.

Je me relevai soudain et passai un appel de cheminette.

Severus apparut rapidement et il me dit, de cette voix qu'il employait depuis cette obsession pour Weasley en dernière année :

- Draco. Je suis surpris que tu m'appelles.

- Je... Ecoute parrain, je vais surement devoir me trouver un endroit pour vivre et je me demandai si je pouvais laisser mes affaires chez toi pendant un petit moment.

- Le manoir n'est plus à ton goût ?

- Je ne serais bientôt plus le bienvenu au manoir, expliquai-je.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Je soupirai, et répondis :

- Pour faire court, j'ai été manipulé en dernière année, en ce qui concerne cette obsession envers Weasley. Et... en fait, à cette période-là, j'étais plus ou moins en couple avec... Neville et nous avions rompu. Mais il est revenu et nous nous donnons une seconde chance, mais mère ne veut pas annuler les fiançailles avec la famille de Claudia. Je dois donc quitter les lieux.

- Je suppose que Londubat est toujours mieux que Weasley, dans un sens. Ma porte t'est ouverte, fais ce que tu veux, dit-il avant de mettre fin à l'appel.

Heureux d'avoir un endroit où aller, je pris la direction du petit salon où se trouvaient mère et les invités. Je souris une fois dans la pièce et allai me placer devant Claudia. Je lui fis un baise main et dis ensuite :

- Chère Claudia. Sachez que je ne peux plus être votre fiancé, étant donné qu'une autre personne à ravie mon cœur et que je désire construire ma vie avec elle. Je m'en excuse mais je vous souhaite de trouver quelqu'un qui vous aimera comme vous méritez d'être aimée, finis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle ne dit rien, visiblement choquée, alors que mère intervenait :

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce que je t'ai demandé de faire et que tu as refusé.

Je m'adressai ensuite aux parents de Claudia :

- Je tiens à m'excuser, mais l'amour ne se commande pas. Mère s'occupera de vous dédommager bien entendu. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai une personne qui m'attend. Bonne fin d'après-midi.

Je les saluai, riant sous cape alors que je pouvais entendre mère dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle allait arranger ça.

Je quittai ensuite la pièce et pris la direction de la sortie, tout en appelant Danus.

Quand il apparut, je ne le laissai pas parler et dis :

- Prépare toutes mes affaires et stock-les dans des caisses que tu iras déposer chez mon parrain. Prépare-moi aussi une valise avec tout le nécessaire et quand je t'appellerai, tu viendras me l'apporter. Condamne ma chambre, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un y entre à part toi et moi.

Je quittai ensuite le manoir et transplanai à Pré-au-Lard. Je marchai dignement, pour une des rares fois depuis longtemps et quand je fus dans leur boutique, j'allai jusqu'au comptoir et dis, aussi naturellement que possible, tout en regardant mes ongles :

- Si j'étais vous, je demanderai à vos clients de quitter le magasin.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi, Malfoy ?!

- Je vous laisse encore trente secondes, soufflai-je sans répondre à la question.

- Tu nous menaces ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux. Et quoi, on est censé avoir peur du grand méchant Mangemort ?

- Comme vous voulez. Mais avant que ne fassiez quoi que ce soit, réfléchissez avant de vouloir porter plainte.

Je n'attendis pas, me retournai et fis tomber un de leur présentoir, tout en criant :

- Il vous est conseillé de quitter les lieux.

Je fis tomber un autre présentoir, tout en écrasant les marchandises.

Les gens commencèrent à sortir, effrayés et surpris, alors que les jumeaux se mettaient à crier sur moi en sortant leurs baguettes.

- Voulez-vous rajoutez ça sur la liste des choses dont je pourrais vous accuser ? Demandai-je en allant faire tomber deux autres étagères.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Et arrête ça ! Tu es en train de tout détruire, hurla George.

- Oh, je détruis vos affaires ? Dis-je devenant tout à coup hystérique. Mais vous, vous avez gâché plus que ça !

Je fis tomber trois autres présentoirs, réellement en colère. Je pouvais me souvenir de l'humiliation, mais aussi cette incompréhension et ce dégout de moi-même.

- J'avais quelqu'un à Poudlard et par votre faute, je l'ai perdu !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait notre faute ! Répliqua Fred en jetant un regard à son frère.

- Oh mais si, vous savez, fis-je en écrasant leur marchandises.

Je les sentis craquer sous mes pieds. Et je devais avouer que je ressentais un certain plaisir à me venger, à enfin comprendre.

Je regardai alors autour de moi et remarquai que j'avais tout saccagé. Je souris et retournai au comptoir, comme si de rien n'était.

- Et si nous parlions sérieusement, maintenant.

- Oh, maintenant on peut parler ? Et si on appelait les autorités plutôt ?

- Tout à fait d'accord. Vous allez écoper de quoi ? Une voir deux années à Azkaban. Moi, j'aurais seulement une amande et aux vues des préjudices, je ne suis même pas sûr que cela soit le cas.

- Rah mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Pourquoi on irait à Azkaban ? On n'est pas des anciens Mangemorts, nous !

- Moi non plus, pas réellement, sinon, je serais à Azkaban. Mais vous, vous avez forcé une personne à agir contre sa volonté, vous avez manipulé son esprit et ses désirs. Ce qui est hautement puni par le Magenmagot, et plus encore depuis la fin de la guerre. Et cette petite blague en dernière année est plus que réelle. Vous voyez maintenant, de quoi je parle ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent de nouveau un regard, perplexes, avant que l'un d'eux ne demande :

- Qui est-ce qui t'as dit ça ? Que... que ça venait de nous ?

- Je préfère garder ça pour moi, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Maintenant, cela serait mieux que vous fermiez votre magasin pour qu'on parte dans un endroit plus discret, afin que nous puissions discuter des doléances que je pourrais exiger.

- Quelles genres de doléances ?!

- Rien de bien important. Auriez-vous du thé ? Demandai-je le cœur léger.

J'avais un bon moyen de pression et je n'allais pas le lâcher.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un autre regard avant de soupirer fortement et de m'apporter une tasse de thé en grimaçant.

- Alors, dis-je tout en touillant, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de compromettant pour vous dans ce thé.

Les voyant secouer la tête, j'expliquai :

- Vous avez changés beaucoup de choses avec votre blague que j'ai dû arranger dernièrement et cela m'a couté énormément. Mon manoir, ma richesse. Mais plus que tout, cela met en péril mes études de potioniste que je désire débuter.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ?

- Oh, tout a à voir avec vous, sifflai-je la colère revenue. Alors vous allez m'écouter attentivement. Premièrement, je veux que vous payiez mes frais de scolarité. Le délai est début décembre. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez facilement les 1.200 galions exigés. Deuxièmement, je veux des excuses publiques, qui... je vous rassure, ne seront suivies d'aucune plainte de ma part, le Magenmagot ne pourra donc rien contre vous. Et Troisièmement...

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, se mordant les lèvres, visiblement effrayé de ce que je pourrais demander ensuite.

- Troisièmement, j'exige cinq pourcent de votre affaire.

- Quoi ?

- Vous m'avez bien compris. Je suis sans le sous, sans toit. Et votre affaire fonctionne très bien. Ces cinq pourcent me permettront de vivre plus ou moins facilement. Je peux aussi aller de ce pas porter plainte, et en plus de votre emprisonnement, exiger réparation financière. C'est comme vous le souhaitez.

Ils soupirèrent, visiblement abattus et s'éloignèrent quelques minutes pour discuter avant de revenir et d'accepter.

- Bien. Je viendrais demain signer les papiers. Ravi de faire affaire avec vous, soufflai-je amusé.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, souffla Fred. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir.

Je souris plus franchement, me doutant que nous serions appelé à nous revoir à un moment ou un autre, et dis tout en partant :

- Vous devriez acheter du thé des îles tortues pour ma prochaine visite, c'est mon préféré !

**POV Neville**

Je ris à la blague d'Harry et souris en observant Ron et Hermione, complices. Nous étions au Chaudron Baveur avec les jumeaux et nous nous amusions bien. Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je repensais à ma relation avec Draco.

Nous étions maintenant ensemble depuis deux mois et je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux. Nous nous entendions vraiment bien et les quelques querelles qu'il nous était arrivé d'avoir s'étaient terminées très rapidement.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent en refaisant leurs comptes et râlèrent pour la énième fois en disant que Malfoy leur extorquait de l'argent encore et encore. Il ne touchait que cinq pourcents des ventes mais d'après moi, c'était surtout la fierté des jumeaux qui était touchée. Je dissimulai mon sourire derrière ma bièraubeurre mais Harry le remarqua et me dit :

- Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui Neville.

- Impatient de nous présenter ta dulcinée ? Demanda Fred avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Je retins mon rire et bus un peu à la place, s'ils savaient. Ron s'intéressa finalement à notre conversation et dit :

- Tu as quelqu'un ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier au courant ? Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment... enfin c'est... enfin, un garçon quoi, soupirai-je en rougissant.

J'avais vraiment très envie de leur présenter Draco depuis un moment mais j'avais toujours peur de leur réaction. Les choses entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor s'étaient améliorées depuis la fin de la guerre mais pas au point que mes amis apprécient Draco. Et puis, l'histoire avec Ron n'avait rien arrangé du tout.

D'ailleurs Ron rougit et but une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.

- Oh... et bien, je suis contente pour toi, fit Hermione en souriant.

Je souris et me mordis la lèvre inférieure, espérant qu'elle allait garder cet état d'esprit. Ginny arriva à ce moment-là et nous salua avant d'embrasser Harry timidement. Les jumeaux lui dévoilèrent que j'avais un petit-ami et elle se contenta de me sourire et de me féliciter à son tour. Ron se reprit et me demanda :

- Et on le rencontre quand ?

- Et bien, il ne devrait pas tarder, marmonnai-je avec un sourire timide.

- Il vient nous rejoindre, fit Harry tout en serrant Ginny contre lui.

- Euh bah... ouais.

- Et on a le droit de savoir qui sait ? Demanda Hermione les yeux pétillant de curiosité.

- Euh bah... vous le connaissez. Et je crois que je préfèrerais que vous le... voyiez.

- Oh non, fit Fred. Dites, on pourrait aller ailleurs, Malfoy vient de rentrer.

Je pinçai mes lèvres en me tournant pour le voir. Il m'adressa un léger sourire que je lui rendis.

- Pourquoi il nous sourit ? Demanda George, affolé. Merlin Fred, tu penses qu'il vient encore chercher de l'argent ? Ou des excuses ? Ou un truc du genre ?

Draco vint se placer à mes côtés mais resta debout alors que je me retournais vers les autres. Fred plissa les yeux et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

J'inspirai fortement et attrapai la main de Draco derrière moi avant d'ouvrir la bouche dans l'optique de parler. Sauf que je la refermai aussitôt, pas bien sûr de quoi dire exactement. Sentant les jumeaux s'impatienter, je déclarai finalement :

- Je vous présente Draco.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi alors que je sentais le Serpentard retenir son rire derrière moi. Oui bon d'accord, ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure façon de commencer, ils connaissaient Draco après tout.

- Je commence à avoir peur là, souffla Ron tout en posant son verre sur la table.

- Comment ça ? Avoir peur ? Ça veut dire quoi exactement ? M'énervai-je, vexé qu'il réagisse ainsimême si je m'y attendais.

J'aurais vraiment voulu qu'ils lui sourient et l'accueillent correctement, mais je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas être si simple. Mais quand même, ils étaient supposés être mes meilleurs amis non ?! Draco passa son pouce sur le dos de ma main doucement et je me calmai un peu.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, sa rattrapa Ron.

- Excuse-le Neville, tu le connais, il parle toujours sans réfléchir.

Puis, Hermione se tourna vers Draco et proposa sa main :

- Hermione Granger.

Si Draco fut surpris, il n'en montra rien et tendit sa main en retour en se présentant :

- Draco Malfoy.

Je me tournais ensuite vers les autres, attendant leur réaction.

Harry hésita et je fus surpris quand Ginny le devança et dit :

- Tu mérites toute mon admiration pour ta vengeance envers mes frères. Moi, c'est Ginny.

Il sourit et ajouta :

- Ce n'est rien, je t'apprendrai si tu veux.

Je ris légèrement en serrant sa main plus fortement dans la mienne. Oh, et j'adorais définitivement les filles de notre petit groupe, il faudrait d'ailleursque je pense à les remercier correctement.

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, fit Harry boudeur avant de sourire. Bienvenue Mal... Draco. Si Neville est avec toi, c'est que tu dois être différent de ce que nous pensions. Moi c'est le Balafré, Potter, nid de corneille, le binoclard, l'Elu, le Survivant. Mais surtout, Harry pour les amis.

- Hm, rétorqua Draco avec un sourire, je devrais pouvoir me faire à Harry.

J'adressais un sourire à mon ami, plus que ravi qu'il ait accepté si vite la situation et surtout, qu'il laisse une chance à Draco. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de mes épaules et je l'attirai à moi en passant mon bras autour de sa taille. Ron et les jumeaux n'avaient toujours pas vraiment réagi et je m'inquiétais un peu mais une grande partie de mon angoisse avait disparu. Je n'aurais pas quitté Draco, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas accepté, mais j'aurais été triste de perdre mes amis.

- Je...

Ron se tut et regarda ses mains. Je vis son corps trembler et eus peur. Mais il releva la tête et dit, tout en pouffant de rire :

- On s'est embrassé, on peut donc devenir amis, enfin, au moins essayer une entende cordiale.

- Je veux bien devenir ton ami, à la condition que tu n'évoques plus jamais ces incidents. Ma vengeance peut être terrible, ajouta le blond en jetant un regard aux jumeaux.

Ils déglutirent et Ron ajouta :

- Sans problème, j'en fais encore des cauchemars, avoua-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer avant de rougir violemment.

Draco se mit à rire et se pencha à mon oreille pour murmurer :

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser maintenant, c'est malin.

Je grognai et lui donnai un léger coup dans le ventre avant de dire :

- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

J'hésitai une seconde avant d'ajouter :

- Même pas cap'.

Il me regarda, jeta un œil à mes amis puis, il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa, me pénétrant de sa langue.

Je me laissai immédiatement entrainer et passai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près. On ne s'était pas vu depuis la veille et le toucher m'avait vraiment manqué. Nos cours étaient prenants ce qui faisait que dès qu'on était ensemble, on était collés l'un à l'autre, littéralement. J'oubliai où nous étions et je passai ma main sous sa chemise pour pouvoir toucher sa peau.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et je cessai le baiser avant de poser mon front contre son épaule.

Je rougis violemment en prenant conscience qu'on venait de se donner en spectacle devant mes amis avant de reprendre contenance et d'indiquer à Draco de prendre un siège. A ce stade, seuls les jumeaux n'avaient toujours pas réagi mais je devais avouer que leur avis m'importait moins, surtout après la mauvaise blaguequ'ils avaient fait à Draco. D'ailleurs, ils avaient l'air drôlement coupable en me regardant. J'haussais un sourcil et Fred se décida à parler :

- Je suppose que c'est toi qu'il avait perdu à Poudlard par notre faute.

Je soupirai et me raclai la gorge, gêné qu'ils ramènent ce sujet sur le tapis. Ce n'était vraiment pas un bon souvenir, ni pour moi, ni pour Draco. Cependant, j'acquiesçai doucement, attendant la suite.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Harry en nous regardant tour à tour.

- Hm... Et bien de... enfin... Draco et moi on était... plus ou moins ensemble quand il a commencé à... enfin, à embrasser Ron quoi, bafouillai-je.

Draco passa sa main dans mon dos et embrassa ma tempe alors que je rougissais et regardais mes amis, attendant leur réaction. Je n'étais pas certain qu'ils allaient apprécier le fait que je leur avais menti pendant plusieurs semaines à Poudlard.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, dévisageant ensuite ses frères. Harry, quand à lui, me regardait étrangement.

- Je le savais bien que tu avais quelqu'un à Poudlard, dit soudain Ginny. Mais Harry ne me croyait pas, disant que tu leur en aurais parlé.

- Ah...

Ouais, super Neville, très éloquent.

- Je... enfin, j'avais peur de votre réaction alors, j'avais préféré ne rien dire. Et puis, ça s'est vite... terminé, alors...

- Par notre faute, souffla George.

- On ne savait pas Neville, sinon, jamais on n'aurait... fait ça, termina Fred.

- Ouais bah... j'espère bien, soufflai-je avant de me tourner vers Draco.

J'embrassai sa joue et lui souris, me sentant encore un peu coupable d'avoir réagi comme je l'avais fait à l'époque.

- Sinon, on peut savoir comment vous en êtesvenu à avoir une relation ? Demanda Hermione.

- Bah... Snape en avait marre que je manque de faire exploser la salle de classe à chaque cours alors il a... demandé à Draco de me donner des cours. Et puis bah c'est arrivé quoi...

- C'est arrivé comment ? Fit Ginny en se penchant vers moi.

- Ginny, ça ne nous regarde pas, souffla Harry le rouge aux joues.

Je lançai un regard reconnaissant à Harry alors que Draco se penchait à mon oreille pour murmurer :

- Si ça continu comme ça, je vais finir par vraiment l'apprécier, notre Sauveur national.

Je lui adressais un regard quelque peu réprobateur à cause de l'emploi du surnom mais il me sourit et m'embrassa, ce qui me fit un peu rire. Il avait toujours été bon pour se faire pardonner. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, un étrange sourire aux lèvres qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- C'est marrant, Harry, dit-il en insistant sur le prénom, que ta copine semble en savoir si peu sur le sujet.

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'Harry répliquait, mi-amusé mi-dépité, après tout, Draco resterait Draco.

- Cela ne te regarde en rien, mais tout va bien de ce côté là. Elle est juste curieuse sur comment peuvent se passer les choses entre deux hommes.

- S'il n'y a que ça, je peux toujours lui expliquer. Ou alors Neville et moi on peut faire une démonstration.

Je me tournai vers lui à ces mots et le fusillai du regard. Sérieusement, Draco ? Et tu fais quoi si elle dit oui ?!

- Il plaisante, répliquai-je immédiatement.

- Non, je ne plaisantais pas, fit-il en regardant Ginny.

Je manquais de m'étrangler avec ma bièraubeurre en suppliant presque Harry du regard. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse sa petite-amie dire oui, pas vrai ?!

- Non non, c'est bon, répondit Ginny tout en rougissant comme Ron pouvait le faire si souvent.

Elle cacha sa tête derrière l'épaule d'Harry et ce dernier sembla rassuré.

J'étais moi aussi très rassuré et Draco quant à lui afficha une fausse moue déçue avant de hausser les épaules et d'ajouter :

- Comme tu voudras.

- Hum et si on changeait de sujet, s'il vous plait, supplia presque Ron.

- Super idée ! Approuvai-je immédiatement. Vous avez vu le match de samedi ?

Draco rit un peu et m'attira contre lui alors que je souriais. Finalement, peut-être qu'ils deviendraient amis plus rapidement que je le pensais.

**POV Draco**

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite le directeur de l'établissement expliquer quelle belle promotion nous étions alors que je n'avais qu'une envie : partir d'ici.

Je jetai un regard en arrière et souris, heureux de ne pas être seul.

Bon certes, mon parrain était là, mais elle aussi. Et ça me faisait plaisir.

Nous étions très proches et même si au début Neville avait été jaloux, sans parler de l'autre, nous étions complices comme jamais je ne l'avais été, hormis avec Neville bien entendu.

Quand les élèves se levèrent, je fisde même et les suivis sur la scène. Je reçus mon diplôme, tout comme Neville devait le faire en ce moment même et j'avais hâte de pouvoir le rejoindre.

Cinq longues années d'études, cinq ans à trimer, étudier, avoir si peu de temps à moi pour enfin pouvoir bientôt ouvrir mon établissement. Avec les recettes du magasin des Weasley, j'avais rapidement pu amasser une petite fortune. Je devais avouer que je ne m'étais pas attendu à autant.

- Félicitations Monsieur Malfoy.

- Merci Monsieur le directeur.

Je courus presque jusqu'à Severus et le pris dans mes bras.

- Draco, je suis fier de toi. J'aimerais donc te...

- Oh Draco, tu es enfin diplômé, cria Ginny avant de pousser Severus et de me prendre dans ses bras.

Certes, avec son ventre rond, elle avait fait attention, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le faire.

- Pardon Severus, fit-elle ensuite.

Puis, elle me prit la main et dit :

- Désolé de vous l'emprunter, mais il est attendu autre part.

Je la suivis, regardant mon parrain avec une moue déçue, mais il me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire à mon tour. Il ne m'en voulait pas et c'était le plus important.

Ginny me conduisit en dehors de l'école et s'arrêta une fois sur l'air de transplanage.

- Si on a de la chance, ce n'est pas encore fini.

Elle me prit la main, vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus transplaner directement avec le bébé en route. Je le fis pour nous et nous atterrîmes rapidement devant l'école de Botanique.

Nous nous mîmes à courir dans les couloirs déserts, puis, nous fûmes enfin dans la grande salle où se passait la remise des diplômes.

Elle repéra certainement la troupe et se faufila sans aucune grâce. Une fois arrivés, elle sauta dans les bras de sa moitié, l'embrassant... hum… l'embrassant quoi.

- Alors ? Fit Ron en me bousculant.

- Je l'ai eu.

Je lui montrai en même temps mon diplôme et il sourit, évitant de regarder sa sœur et Harry s'embrasser comme s'ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Ah les hormones.

- Hermione n'est pas là ? Demandai-je en voyant tout le monde, même Luna et son mari.

- Non, elle a été appelée en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste.

Puis, Harry lâcha enfin Ginny et vint me souffler à l'oreille :

- Tu as eu ton diplôme finalement... pourtant Neville m'avait dit que vos révisions communes avaient été... compromises.

Il n'y avait pas que Ginny qui avait les hormones en ébullition, constatai-je en reculant un peu.

- Oh... disons que j'ai eu de la chance. Et puis Neville est très inspirant si on y réfléchit bien. Chaque partie de son corps était liée à une série d'ingrédient.

- Ok, grimaça Harry, je ne veux pas savoir.

- Pourquoi as-tu demandé alors ? Ma potion d'examen était un peu comme un soixante neuf. Très facile.

Je ris, en voyant Ron, qui avait surement entendu, exploser de rire avec ses frères qui eux aussi étaient là.

Il eut une grimace avant de soupirer :

- C'est exactement le genre de chose que je ne voulais pas savoir...

- Peut-être, mais tu devrais y penser de temps en temps.

Je le laissai en plan et allai saluer les autres, puis je regardai par dessus la foule et abandonnai mes amis pour aller m'installer aux côtés de la grand-mère de Neville.

- Désolé d'être en retard Augusta. A-t-il déjà dit son discours ? Demandai-je.

- Non non Draco, tu arrives juste à temps, me sourit-elle.

Je soupirai de soulagement et le vis justement être appelé sur scène.

**POV Neville**

- Oui, oui oui oui.

Je sautai presque sur place d'excitation alors que Draco passait la bague à mon annulaire. A peine s'était-il relevé que je me jetai sur sa bouche, souriant comme jamais.

Il me rattrapa et me rendit mon baiser, apparemment tout aussi heureux que moi. Je retenais des larmes de joie en repensant à notre relation et à ce qu'allait être notre vie à partir de maintenant.

Nous avions reçu nos diplômes quelques semaines plus tôt et Snape nous avait ensuite proposé à Draco et moi les postes de Professeur de Potion et de Professeur de Botanique à Poudlard.

Travailler à Poudlard avait toujours été un de mes rêves alors j'avais été ravi de la proposition de Severus et Draco avait affirmé qu'il essaierait d'être plus effrayant encore que son parrain. Dans quelques semaines, nous allions donc investir Poudlard une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci en tant que Professeurs. Professeurs mariés, ou du moins fiancés, ce qui me ravissait encore plus.

- Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses rivaliser avec le bonheur que je ressens à l'instant, répondis-je.

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres :

- Je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi !

Il m'embrassa ensuite et me souleva, me faisant rire.

- J'ai tellement hâte de l'annoncer aux autres, fit-il en parsemant mon coup de baiser.

- On commence par ma grand-mère cette fois-ci, soufflai-je avant de gémir contre lui.

- Oui, tout ce que tu veux.

- Hm, j'aime quand tu me parles comme ça.

Je m'accrochai à lui et retrouvai ses lèvres pour l'embrasser une fois de plus. Les derniers mois avant les examens finaux avaient été tendus et on ne s'était pas assez vu à mon goût, mais depuis qu'on avait nos diplômes, on s'était fait un plaisir de se rattraper et on n'arrivait toujours pas à arrêter de nous toucher. J'avais toujours envie de le sentir près de moi, de le toucher et l'embrasser. Et j'étais vraiment impatient qu'on aille vivre à Poudlard, où on pourrait se voir beaucoup plus souvent. J'allais être avec lui tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour, mais j'étais certain que je ne me lasserais jamais de l'avoir près de moi.

- J'aime quand tu te laisses faire, souffla-t-il en mordillant mon cou.

Je gémis un peu plus fort en glissant une main dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre s'égarait sous sa chemise.

- Et j'aime quand tu t'occupes de moi, soupirai-je en passant la langue sur le lobe de son oreille.

- Oh Merlin, je vais te faire hurler mon prénom, encore et encore.

- Des promesses, Draco, encore et toujours des promesses.

Je le taquinai et j'adorai ça, surtout quand il se sentait obligé de me prouver qu'il avait raison de la plus merveilleuse des manières.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je m'installais à la table des professeurs pour la première fois avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. J'essayai de me maitriser mais c'était franchement difficile, j'étais vraiment très heureux. Draco s'assit à mes côtés, en se donnant exprès l'air effrayant, si bien qu'il me faisait actuellement penser à Snape dans un certain sens, même s'il restait carrément plus sexy que son parrain.

Je ris légèrement en voyant les élèves le regarder, légèrement effrayés pour les plus jeunes, et il se tourna vers moi pour me faire un clin d'œil.

Severus commença son discours d'accueil et je retins quelque peu mon sourire, ne désirant pas avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot dès le premier jour.

Les élèves devant nous étaient nombreux et excités et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à quand j'étais à leur place et à tout ce qui avait suivi.

Voldemort avait failli gâcher ça, mais cette école était restée et resterait probablement toujours mon foyer. Surtout que c'était là que j'avais rencontré l'homme de ma vie.

Je fis tourner mon alliance avec mon pouce alors que la cérémonie du Choixpeau débutait.

**The End**

* * *

**Nous espérons que cette deuxième et dernière partie vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


End file.
